The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar known as Spiraea ‘JN Select J’ and referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘JN Select J’. ‘JN Select J’ is a new variety of Spiraea grown for use as a landscape plant.
‘JN Select J’ was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling by the Inventor in a production field in Menomonee Falls, Wis. in October of 2004. The field had been planted with seedlings of seeds collected from an open pollinated plant of an unnamed and unpatented plant of Spiraea fritschiana. The exact male parent is unknown; however, it is most likely Spiraea x bumalda ‘Norman’ (not patented) based on its characteristics and its proximity to the new cultivar (growing 50 feet from the plants that seeds were collected from).
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood stem cuttings in June of 2005 in Menomonee Falls, Wis. Asexual propagation of the new cultivar by softwood stem cuttings has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.